Trick
|} Aliases: Trick, Blood King, Trickster Trick is an ancient and powerful Light Fae Blood Sage of the Clan Finarvin. Who is also the legendary Blood King, who created the peace treaty between the Light and Dark at the end of the Great Fae War. Subject has been known to be incredibly secretive about the exact nature of his powers, motives, and his identity. Subject has been very careful to ensure that only a handful of Fae know his true identity as Blood King. The reasons for this remain unclear though, since he was the Blood King, it is likely that it relates to keeping the peace. The Blood King is a legendary figure in Fae history that forged a peace between the warring tribes of Fae that would eventually become the Light and the Dark. The day he did this became known as La Shoshain. Subject is hundreds, if not thousands of years old, and during that time he has reigned as a Fae monarch alongside his late wife Isabeau. He was one of the earliest immigrants to the New World, where he ultimately settled and eventually opened the Dal Riata, a neutral Fae pub. Subject is respected by the Ash and the Morrigan, and is considered an Elder of the Fae community but does not appear to hold any specific office. He works within the Light Fae for a greater purpose that has not been fully revealed. Notable Powers: • Reality and dimensional manipulation through his blood and specific materials (Book, scissors, ancient fae language, etc). Anything he writes in his own blood comes to pass. • has to use a special set of scissors, ink bottle and pen and write in an ancient Fae language to do this • Longevity. • Incredible knowledge and experience of the Fae world due his age. • All Trick's written destinies appear to have had a downside to them (ending the war --> his family's faith) so he is reluctant to use his powers unless absolutely necessary. History During the Great Fae War Trick ruled as one of the numerous Fae warlords of the time who did battle with other leaders. Near the end of the war, as casualties on both sides rose to horrific levels, Trick's wife Isabeau began to believe that peace had to be the path for the Light and Dark if either side was to survive. A notion Trick rejected. After communicating with some of her husband's Dark Fae enemies, who agreed to a summit with the hope of beginning the peace process, Isabeau approached her husband about the summit and pleaded with him to accept. However, Trick simply refused to allow such a meeting to take place, fearing it was only another trap, and as such he forbade Isabeau from conducting this meeting. But Isabeau simply did not listen. The summit went on as planned, until a force of Fae soldiers arrived and slaughtered all those present, including Trick's wife and his arch enemy. It would later be revealed that it was one of Trick's own royal advisers who had hired the attackers and signed their orders, using the Blood King's seal without his knowledge to pin the blame on Trick. This subterfuge caused factions of both Light and Dark to become so outraged that they demanded his death. To avoid execution, and to end the war for good, Trick used his powers as a Blood Sage to write the laws that became the truce between the two sides. This peace would last for centuries and brought about a great era of relative peace, however it was not without its costs. As a Blood Sage, Trick's powers inadvertently triggered events that would cause him to lose his daughter, Aife. Aife became venegeful and increasingly hostile towards the Dark Fae, who she believed killed her mother. Ultimately Aife gathered a cadre of supporters who, like her, sought to break the truce by assassinating a Dark Fae elder. Luckily Aife's plan failed when the other Light Fae clans refused to follow her, and her own father turned her over to the Dark Fae who kept her prisoner and tortured her for many centuries before she escaped. This loss so affected Trick he would later call it his greatest regret. Gallery Bloodsage.jpg trick2.jpg trickbo.jpg 600px-Image_thumb181.png Category:Characters Category:Fae Category:Light Fae